


The Walls

by Impala_Dreamer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Multi, NSFW, Other, Tentacle Porn, deadly monster, dubcon, noncon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:14:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25153801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Dreamer/pseuds/Impala_Dreamer
Summary: ~Dean and Y/N make a wrong move on a case and end up in some serious trouble.~
Relationships: Dean x reader x ...
Kudos: 20





	The Walls

Dean woke, pulling in a deep breath that flooded his system with oxygen. He could feel it filling his lungs, awakening his limbs, bringing him back to life. He wiggled his toes first, then his fingers, finding that he couldn’t move much else. He tensed his muscles and twisted his wrists and ankles, but wherever he was, he was stuck.

His head seemed to be loose and he rolled his neck as he slowly opened his eyes.

Terror shut them again instantly.

“OK,” he whispered to himself, “just breathe. It’s just another thing we gotta deal with. We got this.”

He tried again, peeking at his surroundings, and while they weren’t as bad when his vision finally cleared, they were still not good. He seemed to be in a basement; the floor was uncovered earth, the ceiling was low and dank with exposed wooden beams. There were no windows, and the walls were a deep green, almost black, and, much to Dean’s revulsion, he could feel and see them move. Whatever it was, he was naked and stuck to it, arms and legs spread. He was held in place by thick, warm onyx stips around the waist and each limb. The bindings seemed to pulse against him and choked down a wave of bile.

Cringing, he closed his eyes tight again. “I don’t got this.”

His whimper made her stir.

Y/N moaned as she woke up, appearing suddenly in Dean’s view. She was stuck on the wall as same as he, directly across from him, a dozen or so feet away.

“Y/N!” He called to her as she came to, riding the same wave of awareness as he just had. When she finally opened her eyes, she screamed, slamming them shut again and clamping her mouth shut. “Hey! Hey, it’s OK. Y/N! Look at me.”

She did, slowly opening her eyes and letting them adjust to the light. “Dean…what is this?” She looked down at herself, naked tits bared from underneath, arms and legs bound. Her lip popped into a pout as fear took over, but Dean pulled her from it.

“Just look at me, OK? Hey!”

She took a deep breath and focused on Dean. “What the fuck is this place?”

Half a shrug told her the truth, but he kept talking to keep her calm. “I think we’re in the basement. Something must have knocked us out and…I don’t know. I just woke up a few minutes before you did.”

Y/N swallowed hard and nodded. “Yeah. OK. So, we were right about the bitchy old lady upstairs. Evil. Great.”

“You’re always good at picking the creepers out.”

Y/N gave him a half smile. “I’m just naturally paranoid.” She tried to twist her arm free, slowly spinning her wrist, but the wall countered, gripping her tighter. “OK what the fuck is this!” Panic rose in her voice as she realized that the wall was alive and the tethers around her were pulsing as if breathing.

Dean tried to catch her before she freaked out too badly. “Hey, it’s just-”

“It’s alive!”

He nodded. “Yeah, I know. Just hold still. We can get out of here.”

“What the fuck is this? It’s like… oh god…” She gasped as the wall behind her moved like a wave against her back; a slow and steady roll from neck to ass and back. “It’s…moving.” When it reached her neck again, Y/N’s eyes fluttered closed. The Wall was calming her, rubbing her back. “Wow…”

Dean’s throat tightened with nerves. “Y/N? What’s going on?”

Vibration joined the massage and Y/N’s head lolled to the side. “Dean, it’s… so good.” Her lips parted with a lustful moan and Dean’s eyes grew wide.

“Hey! Whatever it’s doing, just-”

“No,” she stopped him, moaning loudly again. “Dean, it’s good. It wants us to relax. Just relax.” Her eyes rolled shut as The Wall soothed her, making every inch of her tingle.

“No, no, no!” Dean yelled across the room, booming voice deadening as it was absorbed into the monstrous walls. “Hey, just stay with me, Y/N! Sam’s coming for us. He knows we’re here. He’s coming.”

She smiled. “Sam should come,” she sang wistfully, her muscles limp with pleasure. “He’d love it.”

“Oh, fuck, come on!” He twisted his wrists, used all his strength to try to kick, but The Wall didn’t want him to fight. The arms around him tightened and the rolling wave began behind him. “Fuck. Y/N!”

The more he fought, the more The Wall retaliated with a mind-numbing vibration and a gentle pulsing wave. Soon, Dean could hold out no longer and succumbed to the sensations, giving in as his eyes fell closed.

“This is incredible,” he moaned, breathing in time with the wave.

“Feels so good, Dean. So…good…”

Her voice was strained but not with pain and it forced his eyes to open.

“Y/N?”

She hung on the wall, head back and mouth slack as giant tentacles emerged from nowhere, reaching to touch and caress her exposed flesh. Thick digits wrapped around each breast, squeezing and kneading until she whimpered with frustration. She let out a cry as they twisted tight around her tits and tiny suction cups on each tip appeared to suckle her stiff and sensitive nipples.

“God, Dean!”

He felt the stir of desire in his cock, but he tried to ignore it, watching in stunted horror as some unknown alien monster played with his lover. As he watched on, tiny fingers pushed out from behind him to fondle and tease him. They tugged at his nipples, danced in the cut of his hip bones, ran in cascading waves down his inner thighs.

“Fuck.” His cock was swelling, his blood flooding with lust. “Sam, hurry the fuck up!”

“Dean…” Y/N’s eyes went wide as a hot tentacle flowed down her body, the rounded tip nudging at her slick cunt. “Dean…I can’t…”

Her protests were silenced as the alien limb slid deep inside of her, expanding to fill her entire canal, massaging every inch, hitting every spot with intense and precise pleasure.

“I’m sorry, baby…” Dean lost his own fight as the fleshy wall pulled him in, his body sinking as if into a vat of honey, just enough to hold him still while arms wrapped around his erection, slowly pumping his cock. “Fuck.”

“We have to get out of here,” she purred, almost unable to find the words as the monster slipped another branch inside her, pulsing gently inside her tight ass.

Dean received the same, his hole twitched as the slick finger pushed inside and moulded to fit him. “Sam’s…coming…” he moaned out, head rolling back into the softness. His lips went slack and a third arm reached for him, slowly sneaking inside until Dean’s mouth and ass were both full of the creature. It slid in and out of each hole and Dean let go, giving up every ounce of fight.

Y/N called to him, her mouth full of the thickest, most delicious cock she’d ever taken. Only, it wasn’t a cock, it was a thing, a monster that they needed to take down. She thrashed against it, but The Wall only took her in deeper, forcing her to sink just as Dean had. She screamed, but he couldn’t hear her, lost in his own eternal world of bliss. She watched as his cock spasmed, white ropes of cum shooting from the tip, collecting on the strange being and disappearing almost instantly. Dean was being absorbed.

Y/N bit down on the cock in her mouth and The Wall fought back, increasing the speed and suction on her nipples, and sending another to seal around her clit. Her breath caught as each arm worked together and in perfect harmony, breaking into a rhythm that was surely pulling her under.

Dean moaned as he sank deeper into the honey-like mess, his cock hard once again as the tentacles massaged his prostate, forcing him to cum again. The more he gave in, the harder his orgasm, the more he sank.

Shaking with a second orgasm, Y/N felt her body go fully limp and the warmth surrounding her increased. More fingers vibrated against her, massaging her scalp, caressing her cheeks, tickling her thighs. She sank deeper and deeper until the warmth had swallowed her arms and most of her torso. She blinked, trying to break free, to focus on something other than the pleasure, but it was too painful to think; easier just to float. So easy not to worry, so much better not to think about the tip of Dean’s nose sticking out from The Wall as he was swallowed down.

So much easier to let go.


End file.
